


merry and bright

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and Clara start decorating their Christmas tree.





	merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Nine of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “lights.”

“Need any help?” Rose asked, walking into the sitting room with two glasses of wine in hand.

“Probably. Definitely need wine,” Clara said, looking up from where she was untangling a string of multicolored Christmas lights. They were supposed to be decorating their tree but first they had to untangle everything.

“Got you covered,” Rose said. She handed Clara a glass and then sat on the floor next to her. “We should put these away more carefully this year.”

“We won’t though.”

“True.”

Clara grinned, eyes twinkling in the glow of the lights. Before Rose could ask what she was up to, Clara looped a strand of untangled lights around Rose’s neck. 

“Pretty as a picture,” she declared.

Rose hung a strand of white lights on Clara. “You too.”

“Might as well take one then. You have your phone?”

Rose handed it over and then leaned in for a kiss. Clara snapped a picture just as their lips met.


End file.
